


Middle of the Day

by SHSLFapficWriter



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFapficWriter/pseuds/SHSLFapficWriter
Summary: Very old work of mine, just transferring it over from FanFiction. Original post date: 01-10-14





	Middle of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Very old work of mine, just transferring it over from FanFiction. Original post date: 01-10-14

"Anna!" the Queen hugged her dear sister tightly, feeling the hug returned from the girl she thought she lost was the most amazing moment in her life. "I thought I lost you! I'm s-" she was cut off feeling that very girl push her, not away...but down "Anna what are you doing...?" her voice trailed off as she felt her sister's hand on her head "Shhh...Elsa.." she looked down at her kneeling sister as the white haired beauty couldn't protest, not after everything she put her sister through. She just nodded, looking away, unable to face her sister out of embarrassment as she pulled up the long dress her sister was wearing, slipping her head under "Oh I knew you were smart Elsa...that's a good girl" Anna coo'd softly as she praised her big sister, petting her through the fabric of her dress.

"Mmmm...that's it...use your tongue...deeper...deeper!" Anna continued on, coaching her own sister on how she should properly eat her out, even with everyone watching Anna didn't care, this is all she wanted for years growing up, she was so pent up from being alone...now she could release it all. Elsa was a natural, digging her face into Anna's crotch as she sucked and kissed the juicy pink folds of her sister, as embarrassed as she was, it felt so right. She owed this to her sister for everything and she wasn't going to hold back, wrapping her lips around the soaked slit before closing her lips now, over and over these kisses continued, feeling both of Anna's hands press against the back of her head so roughly...she was about to blow, Elsa's heart fluttered as she thought about being the first person to make Anna orgasm, that thought fueled her lust filled make out session as her upper lip teased Anna's clit, the Ice Queen's tongue licking all around the walls "Oh Elsaaa!" Anna suddenly uttered out as she held onto her sisters head, letting out all the pent up frustration and loneliness all over her sister's face.


End file.
